RinHaru Free! Eternal summer, ¿capítulo 11?
by Monedita123
Summary: Rin ama a Haru y al ver que puede perder a aquella persona tendrá que ser sincero con sus sentimientos y no dejarla en manos de otro. ¿Se aceptarán mutuamente? ¿Lo rechazará? ¿Habrá rencor? RinxHaru


_Bueno, nunca escribí yaoi y esta la primera vez. Esto es solo lo que me gustaría que ocurriese en el capítulo 11 de Free! Eternal summer (aunque ya sé que no pasará)._

_RinHaru manda :) Y si eres del MakoHaru no leas? Da igual. No hay lemon, es algo corto y no soy muy buena escribiendo, así que ;_

**~~PDV Haruka~~**

Pasaron unos días después de aquello. Me encontraba contemplando el mar y los fuegos artificiales que estaban a punto de ser lanzados al cielo oscuro, pensado en aquella persona por la que sentía algo especial, pero no sabía el qué. Lo único que podía decir era que me dolía el corazón al recordar la escena de aquel día donde Yamazaki se encontraba junto a Rin. Cómo lloró Rin en aquel momento y lo unidos que se veían.

-¿Por qué...? -susurré con una mano en el pecho.-

Sentí unos pasos detrás mío y me giré para ver quién era. Makoto estaba frente a mí con una mirada algo extraña.

-Eh, Haru -me dijo con una dulce voz.-

No tenía ganas de hablar, así que ignoré aquello y me iba a retirar de aquel lugar.

-Escucha -dijo agarrándome fuerte de la muñeca para que me detuviera.-

Me detuve y me soltó. Sus ojos se veían algo decididos por algún motivo que no entendía.

-Te amo -aclaró firmemente mientras los fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo con su resplandor.-

**~~PDV Rin~~**

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama pensando en el futuro y en esa persona, hasta que Sousuke me interrumpió.

-¿Qué sientes por Nanase Haruka? -interrogó de la nada.-

-¿Qué qué siento? ¿Y a qué viene eso? -pregunté algo mosqueado por aquello.-

-He hablado con Tachibana. Sé muy bien en quién piensa siempre -prosiguió en un tono serio.-

-¿De qué se supone que estás hablando? ¿De Makoto o de Haru? -continué cada vez con más rabia.-

-Solo quiero ayudarte y decir que si no te das prisa, lo perderás -finalizó Sousuke saliendo de la habitación.-

Me quedé algo confuso por aquellas afirmaciones hasta que caí. Sí, era verdad. Era lógico que Makoto quería a Haru, ¿eso significaba que se le iba a confesar?

-Pero si es imposible... -susurré intentando pensar en positivo.-

Nunca fui sincero con mis sentimientos y menos podría serlo ahora, pero el simple hecho de pensar en aquello me hacía sentirme con un dolor inmenso. Salí corriendo a buscar a Sousuke, cosa que logré ya que él estaba caminando tranquilo.

-¿Dónde? -interrogué desesperado.-

**~~PDV Haruka~~**

Mis ojos se abrieron demasiado al escuchar aquello. Makoto iba acortando la distancia entre nosotros hasta poder sentir su respiración.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que te quiero, Haru. Tú me gustas -continuó acorralándome acercando sus labios.-

No sabía qué hacer. Veía a Makoto solo como un amigo y no era precisamente la persona con la que me gustaría estar siempre. Miré al lado y detrás de Makoto se encontraba él; Rin.

-Parece que llegué tarde -susurró en un tono que fui capaz de escuchar y de seguro Makoto también, pero lo ignoró.-

Los ojos de Rin se empezaron a mojar. Las lágrimas caían al suelo de par en par porque estaba viendo como Makoto estaba a punto de besarme.

-Eh Haru, ¿tú sientes lo mismo? -suspiró Makoto mientras su nariz tocaba la mía poco a poco.-

Yo no amaba a Makoto, yo amaba a Rin. Por fin pude darme cuenta al verlo llorar detrás con su rostro enrojecido.

-No... ¡NO! -empujé hacia atrás a Makoto liberándome de él.-

-¿Haru? -dijo él sorprendido por mi acto.-

-Lo siento. Yo quiero a otra persona -respondí fríamente.-

-Entiendo -aceptó Makoto con un tono de ira reprimida mientras se alejaba.-

Ahora estábamos solos, frente a frente. Cogí aquel valor que me faltaba siempre y dejé atrás la timidez.

-Rin. ¿Tú me amas? -pregunté acercándome a su rostro.-

Lo único que pude escuchar eran llantos que se dejaron fundir en un fuerte abrazo que me dio. Luego lo tuve todo claro.

_(Y ahora imaginad esta parte con el estribillo de la canción Kitto Wasurenai cantada por Rin y Haru)_

-Te amo Rin -dije claramente mientras secaba sus lágrimas.-

-Haru. Y-yo te quiero solo para mí -sollozó acercando sus labios a los míos.-

Nos fundimos en un cálido beso de amor y mucho más. Pudimos ser felices, aunque solo sea por un rato.

-Te amo Haru -afirmó mirándome a los ojos con una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto me gustan.-

-¿Qué hay de Sousuke? -interrogué con algo de celos al recordar aquella escena de hace días.-

-Solo es un amigo, como Makoto -aclaró confesando que sus únicos sentimientos eran para mí.-

Los fuegos artificiales nos iluminaban como si fuera el destino. Estuvimos bastante rato besándonos y diciendo cuánto nos queríamos el uno al otro. Por fin me sentí libre al estar con él y con nadie más; solo él.

**~~PDV Makoto (cof cof yandere cof cof)~~~**

-Mira a esos tortolitos -susurré con rabia, rencor y furia mientras los observaba desde un rincón.-

Quiero ver que cara pondrá cuando le quite lo que más quiere.


End file.
